


Whim to Suspend

by Anonymous_Vermin_Invader



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, One Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Vermin_Invader/pseuds/Anonymous_Vermin_Invader
Summary: You know those days when you decide on a whim to suspend yourself nearly 10 feet off the ground so that you could paint on that blank spot on the wall? Only to find that once you got up there, you suddenly can't get down? And you need your skeleton friend to use his freaky gravity powers to get you down? Only he's not here and your phone is on the ground...Yeah, that was the day I was having, hilarity ensues.





	

It all started on this one beautiful day. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, on days like these, it was a perfect time to stay indoors!

I, myself, was doing just that, surrounded by buckets of paint, with a pole and a newly installed suspension harness; allowing me to finally paint the insulting blank white walls that before were simply to high for me to reach.

Because I was short as all hell. 

But now, no blank spot was safe. I giggled manically as I pressed the button on the control box and heard the telltale whirring and I steadily ascended.

Up, up, up I went until I finally stopped with a slight lurch. My palette and painting tools were already suspended beside me on a separate lift.  
It looked rather precarious, but Alphys had assured me that the way of which it was build would ensure that nothing would spill so long as I didn’t do something weird like bodily tackle it.

Clipping the remote to my tool-belt, I proceeded to paint to my heart’s content.

I had no idea how much time had passed after I’d finished claiming every blank spot left on the wall.  
With a sigh, I took a brief moment to admire my work.  
Sans was going to love this, I dedicated this particular mural to that short skeleton monster. I felt giddy with excitement at the prospect of his reaction, and I reached for my phone so that I could tease him with cryptic text messages.

Except, my phone wasn’t there.

Blinking, I padded myself in hopes that the phone was just hiding in one of the various pockets, Then I saw it, on the ground, set aside on a toolkit. I omitted a sigh of exasperation.

Reluctantly, I unclipped the remote from my tool-belt, intending to lower myself down and snatch up my phone; but my hands were still slick with wet paint and the remote escaped my grasp.

Flailing, I tried in vain to get a hold of it, but it was too late and the remote gave a forlorn clatter as it hit the floor.

Well shit.

I looked at the harness, then looked at the emergency release clasp above me and contemplated whether or not it was worth breaking my ankle by falling 10 feet to the floor.  
Not wanting to risk potentially breaking something, I resigned myself to hanging there and yelling for help for about 30 minutes.

But nobody came.

Damn it, why was it always when I found myself in need of assistance, suddenly everyone was out doing something.

Grunting with frustration, I glanced about in hopes of finding a way to get myself safely down. To my surprise, I realized one of the left over poles from construction was leaning against the wall within my zip line’s range.

An idea popped into my head and I pulled on one of the cords overhead to propel myself towards the pole.

Within seconds, I snatched the pole and pushed off the side of the wall to zip back to my previous spot over the fallen control box.

Leaning as far as I could, my brow furrowed with determination. The box had the audacity to have landed with its backside up.

With a grunt, I tried maneuvering the pole to hopefully flip the remote and press the button which would allow me to descend, but all my efforts accomplished was sliding the remote around on the floor.

Frustrated, I swatted the remote, and by some divine power, it ricochet off the wall and landed face up a small distance away.

“Hah!” I smiled triumphantly, reaching out the pole and…

The pole couldn’t reach.

No matter how hard I strained to reach the damnable button, the pole fell just an inch too short.  
Bringing the pole back and hugging it to my chest, I squinted in contemplation.

I looked to my right and saw the paint brushes resting in their holders. They were all anchored to the hanging palette by string, so that if I accidentally dropped them, I could just pull them back up by the string tied at their ends.

Should have tied a string to the remote, I thought bitterly. Then a new idea came to me.

A few minutes later, I had successfully secured my longest brush to the end of my pole, using the string from the other brushes to tie it on.

“Haha! Here we go!” I said to myself, as I brandished my cleverly engineered tool. 

“BARK! BARK!”

“Huh?! Wh—“ I suddenly spotted a white blur dash into the room. 

It was that white dog that somehow kept finding ways to get into the house, I had no idea were it came from or what demon of hell possessed it to show up now of all times.  
All I could do was stare in wide-eyed bewilderment as I witnessed the dog scamper right up to the remote, absorb it, and float away; through the ceiling, through the sky, through the earth’s atmosphere, and into space.

I struggled with warring emotions, my face contorted between wanting to burst into tears, laugh hysterically, and wanting to scream with unbridled rage.

I settled with imitating a slowly deflating balloon with a despairing whine of the agonizingly slow release of air.

Ding!

The sound of my phone’s notification alert brought me out of my reverie and I glanced it’s way.

Oh, I got a text from Sans it seems.

“Oh!” I suddenly exclaimed, my fire of determination ignited once more and with the tip of the pole, I carefully managed to get the end of the paintbrush to press the home button.

There was no point in trying to text out a message, since it was a touch screen and the only actual button was the home-button. But maybe something else could text for me!

“Hello, what can I do for you today.”

The monotone voice of Siri came to my rescue.

“Siri!” I yelled, “Text Sans!”

There was a pause.

“Here’s what I found on the web for: Texas Sands.”

“What—NO!” I pressed down on the home button until it went back and tried again, “Siri, text, a message, to, SANS!” I enunciated each word as loudly and clearly as I could.

There was another pause, and I stared intensely, willing the AI to understand me for once.

“Sorry, I don’t know what that means.” 

“UGH!” 

Ring…ring…

I gasped and nearly dropped the pole. Sans was calling! If only I could—

“BARK! BARK!”

“NO!” I screamed in horror as suddenly that confounded meddling canine had the nerve to show its face once again! It’s bitty black eyes glinting with pure evil, and it snatched the phone in its jaws.

“Oh no you DON'T!” Brandishing the pole, I booped the puppy on the pooch, and it gave a surprised YAP. The phone clattered to the floor and the dog made another move to grab it again but was stopped by an offending pole being wagged in its face.

“hey kiddo, you haven’t been answerin’ anyone’s texts for a while. everything alright, bud?”

“SANS! HELP ME!” I screamed as the dog turned to attack the end of the pole, growling. The stupid thing was still trying to steal my precious phone, but I wouldn’t let it take it without a fight!

“Stop it!” I continued to yell, “NO! No no no no! Please NO! AGh—GOD—JUST GO AWAY! AHHH!!!!”

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and Sans was in the doorway with his left eye glowing with the anticipation of an attack, but when he took in the scene before him, he immediately relaxed as he realized there wasn’t any danger. Then he started laughing uncontrollably.

“It’s not funny!” I whined, still fighting with the annoying dog. Sans just laughed even harder, I hoped he busted a rib.

“wow, kid—did you—heheheh—“ he wheezed between bouts of laughter, “whatcha doin’ up there, huh? just—hehehe—hanging around are’ya? hehahahahaaa!”

“Sans, please! I’ve been stuck here for almost over 6 hours! I need to pee!” I pleaded, losing my battle with the dog as it yanked the pole from my grasp and made off with it to god knows where.

Finally, Sans managed to pull himself together as he made his way below where I was.

“heh, so y’need some help up there?”

“Yes! I don't have the remote and I can’t get down!”

“unclasp the emergency release.”

“What?! No! It’s too high up, Sans! I don't want to fall and break my leg or something!”

“just do it, trust me.”

I looked down at Sans for a second, searching for any sign that he was deceiving me. Although Sans was a prankster, he wouldn’t go so far as to hurt anyone with his pranks or purposefully cause them more misery.

Throwing my doubts to the wind, I nodded, and reached up to use the emergency release; glancing down one last time, Sans nodded in encouragement, and I unclasped the harness.  
I couldn’t help but let out a cry of fear as I felt myself drop, but a split second later I heard a ping, and I was floating slowly down. My soul enveloped in blue magic.

Once I had my feet firmly placed on the ground, the blue magic encasing my soul abated and I sighed in relief, before rushing over to hug the skeleton.

“Thank you!”

Sans chuckled, awkwardly patting me on the back, “heh, no problem kiddo.”

“No seriously, thank you! I thought I was gonna be stuck up there forever!” I released him from the hug and thrust a hand out to the mural behind me, “So? What do you think?”

 

All across the wall, I had been painting a flowing series of events that I remembered the most in my journey through the underground. I had been working on it for months, and only now finished today. The last finishing painting was of all our friends, on the surface, gazing up at the stars together. All of us were happy.

“it’s beautiful, friskers,” Sans said, slinging an arm around my shoulders and giving my hair an affectionate tussle. I giggled in response, deciding to let the annoying nickname pass this time.

For a minute, we both just stood there, admiring the mural in all its glory.

“so, what happened to the remote?”

“Ugh, don’t even ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first shot at posting fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you feel like it, maybe a kudos while your at it...whatever.


End file.
